Retrace: Knight and Witch
by JFai
Summary: C.C. discovers that Lelouch is killed by Suzaku and thinks nothing can be changed until Beatrice, the Golden Witch, soon reveals that she spared his life and is living in a different world. Seeking out why this happened C.C. and Suzaku head to this world ruled by the Four Great Dukedoms to find him. Why did this transpire? Code Geass/Pandora Heart's X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators.**

**This is a unique crossover between Code Geass and Pandora Hearts. Not sure why I decided to do this but I'll see how far I will go with this. I'm hoping these chapters are short given this was off a whim (I get a lot of those...)**

**A crossover with Umeniko is part of it but only with Beatrice, she will be a central figure for certain things.**

**The main characters will be C.C., the eternal witch and Suzaku Kururugi in their search for Lelouch in the Pandora Hearts world.**

**This story takes place after the first Black Rebellion with a different outcome. What if someone controlled Suzaku to shoot Zero in their final clash in the end of season 1? **

**While overcome with despair C.C. meets up with an old acquaintance who informs her that Lelouch is alive but in a different world.**

**How did that occur? What mysterious will the sword and shield unfold to discover the truth? Will they reunite with Lelouch? Will anyone become suspcious of them?**

**Time to see!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Baseless witch.**_

* * *

She came back to the water's surface. Her body, mangled from sinking Jeremiah's Siegfried to the watery depths of the ocean.

The long green-haired, golden-eyed girl thought that she wouldn't have made it but remembered the ultimate irony; she couldn't die.

C.C. coughed and realized she was on the island where Lelouch went to save his sister, Nunnally.

_He did all of this for her sake; to change the world for benefit. A gentle world without need of oppression for anyone. _She thought.

She then felt a disturbance she thought she'd never experience. It felt like that time when his Geass went out of control.

"LELOUCH!" C.C. gripped her chest in pain and went to her knees.

After calming down for a couple of moments the girl sprinted to the opening of the temple, not caring if her legs screamed for her to stop.

_He can't be?! He swore to me that he would see my dream realized!_

As she was heading to where the black-haired teen was she saw Kallen Kozuki running away from the area she was trying to get to.

The red-haired Zero Squad leader briefly looked at C.C. and had tears in her eyes. Kallen wiped them away and continued running.

_What did she see?_ She briefly thought before concentrating at the situation at hand.

Making a turn she came across a sight she thought she'd never see; Lelouch dead and a despondent Suzaku putting down his gun.

_Le…louch…._ She walked numbly towards as his blood tainted the ground. The black-haired youth was no longer with the living.

She peered at his best friend and enemy. The brown-eyed and haired teen looked down at his fingers and dropped the gun.

"What…have I done…Lelouch?!" He sobbed and fell to his knees broken.

C.C. looked on at him with no emotion and brought Lelouch's head to her hands. Her heart broke at seeing him like this.

_You promised that you would stick with me…now what do I do? _She thought in her head in sadness.

Even though she wanted her existence to end and needed him for it since she bestowed the geass powers onto him, she began feeling things she thought she lost to the abyss of eternity.

"Suzaku, why did you do this…?" She asked the Knightmare frame pilot.

It looked like he didn't hear anything and she asked him again in a firm tone.

"Answer me, Suzaku Kururugi!" She yelled her voice going hoarse.

That seemed to get him out of his stupor and looked at her with wide eyes.

_It's like he just noticed me? "_What happened here, why did you kill Lelouch?"

The teen didn't answer at first but he eventually did. "I…found out he'd been lying to me!" The Japanese boy words came out quickly. "To all of our friends, that he was Zero, the terrorist bent on destroying Britannia; the one who killed Euphy!"

Upon bringing up the deceased girl C.C. felt sorry for how that situation had to end. Lelouch also cried tears of regret on what he did to his half-sister.

"I learned that he'd use this Geass on her to kill the Japanese!" He roared pointing at the deceased figure. "His own sister; he caused all this to happen."

C.C. couldn't refute what he said. In a way she had some blame for not telling the specifics of the Geass and what would happen if it got stronger.

The knight continued his rant. "If he didn't have that power Britannia and Japan could be living in peace. And it would have started with the special administrative zone! It could have been the first step!"

Suzaku trembled but then lost all his energy and looked at his deceased friend.

"I didn't want to kill him…I only meant to wound him but…" He looked at the gun.

C.C. placed Lelouch's body on the ground. "It's already been done, Suzaku. You killed your friend. Granted I didn't think it would have ended like this but the black rebellion is over and with it the Black Knights are no more…Britannia has won…"

Wiping some tears that fell on her face she started walking area from the area.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her.

The witch, with an indifferent look on her face turned towards him. "No where you should be concerned with but I will tell you one thing Suzaku Kururugi; Lelouch didn't mean for Euphemia to die. He got careless and his ability activated unknowingly at that off-handed remark about killing the Japanese."

Suzaku looked stricken at that. "But…"

She continued on as if he didn't speak. "That was an unfortunate mistake on his part and the only option left to him was to salvage the situation. His geass was powerful and she wouldn't have stopped, no matter what she did! Dying was a kinder fate. If she did survive she would have faced ridicule for that action and diplomatic tensions would have arisen."

She started walking off and continued talking. "These events were dictated by choices which brought about this outcome. I have no reason to remain here any longer."

Suzaku looked shocked at what she said and called out to her once again. "Aren't you part of the Black Knights? What about them?" He asked since his classmate Kallen Kozuki was part of the now defunct group and wondered what her punishment would be?

The immortal girl didn't bat an eye on what she said next. "It's of no concern for me what happens to them. They chose this path when Lelouch influenced them to start this rebellion in the first place. My motives are not based on altruism; it's selfishness that drives me!"

A part of her was happy that loud mouthed man, Tamaki, wouldn't be a problem for her any more.

C.C.'s figure couldn't be seen by Suzaku anymore. It was like the darkness engulfed her and he was left alone.

Suzaku felt numb from what he found out. His friend had made a mistake?

_But then why would he do all of this? The battles, people dying, Lelouch why would you do this?_ He despaired.

He then wondered about that situation he found himself in. He and Lelouch were pointing guns at each other. Suzaku wasn't going to kill him shoot him in his shoulder but he felt someone else manipulating him.

_It felt like strings were attached to me, making my anger grow even farther than it already was…._

He wanted to say that to the girl but couldn't. It sounded farfetched if he would have told her but now it's too late.

The brown-haired teen looked at his deceased friend. "Lelouch…I'm sorry!" he whispered.

Than to his shock he saw golden butterflies flying around the area. Getting up he backed away until a figure in a Victorian dress appeared. She had blonde hair in a bun and smoked a pipe.

The woman gave a wicked smile at him. "Would you like to see that friend of yours' again boy?"

The boy became wary of her. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Beatrice!"

* * *

C.C. felt empty as she left the temple. The person she had begun to opening up to lie dead at her feet. This made her start wondering about her own life.

The only reason she looked young was she made a contract with a nun, a long time ago.

From what she could remember she was an orphan girl in medieval times. She had no family what to speak of and had no money. She thought she was going to die until a nun offered her a gift.

_That was when my existence changed._ She thought.

The gift bestowed upon her was Geass; a supernatural power that is different per person. A sigil appeared on her left eye when she activated it. Her geass was for people to love her.

She was happy for a while but then she realized that it became too much to bear. C.C. grew tired of it all and when she was sixteen and had enough, she spoke to the nun again (since the one who bestows geass are not affected by it) and told her the conundrum.

The nun was ecstatic when she said this and in a state of madness, bestowed her code to C.C., not before telling her how she had lived for a long time and the only way for her to die was to pass the code to her.

That was when life stood still for her. The same things didn't have meaning anymore. She couldn't get close to people and stay in a place for more than a couple of years.

_They would have started noticing I don't age. But what does that matter now?_

Everything, the war between Britannia and Japan, The Black Knights, it was irrelevant to her. She just wanted to die and used many people to get her way but they never reached that far in the contract.

_I would have told him eventually but now…_ It was unlike her to shed tears but it felt right at this minute. The last moments she spent with him were in the cockpit of the Gawain and giving him a kiss.

_That was my moment with him. He will never come back to me…_

Reaching the beach once again she stared at the ocean. It looked like it could go on forever. Just like her.

_Now with no one in my life, I will forever be alone._

"What is this, the Immortal witch is crying over a silly little boy?" A voice said in a bored tone. "I thought I'd never see the day."

C.C. didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She has heard that voice many times. "I didn't expect to see you here, Golden Witch, Beatrice?"

The vile witch smirked at her while smoking her pipe. "I don't make it a habit of interfering with other people's problems."

C.C. turned to the blonde specter. "How strange, you are playing that game with that boy is interference from my view?"

Brining up Battler caused her to glare at her. "Don't bring up that child at the moment. I am here to tell you something…to my displeasure…"

This caused C.C. to raise an eyebrow. "You are helping someone? It must be the end of the world?"

"I assure you, this world's history has already been changed due to Lelouch dying here." She stated smiling.

"What do you mean?" C.C. replied instantly.

Taking a blow from the pipe she answered. "Someone not of this world intervened with that boyfriend of yours..."

C.C. frowned. "He wasn't my boyfriend, Beatrice. Besides he's already dead, what do I care?"

This got a sinister smile from the witch. "What if I told you that his life was preserved…?"

C.C. gasped a little. "How would that be possible?"

"It's easy when one has magic," She began. "I took out his soul before that bullet hit him and have placed it in a different world with an exact body."

The long green haired teen looked suspicious. "I didn't think you could do that?"

The witch smiled. "I normally can't but this is unique. Something has changed the rules and I am offering a chance to find the boy while investigating this mystery." Beatrice explained.

C.C. was still reeling from learning about Lelouch and how he was alive. "Beatrice, is this the reason you have appeared before me? I thought it was for you to make me one of you?"

The golden witch sniffed a little. "You are not ready yet for that, dear. But this does play to your destiny along with the white knight…"

"The white knight…you mean Suzaku?" C.C. questioned.

The Victorian dressed witch still looked impassive. "Yes that whiny boy. I am telling you this because only you can do this and Suzaku will be your protector in the world you will go to."

This got a chuckle from C.C. "I have survived a long time without anyone's help. I don't need protection!"

Beatrice gave her a mild look. "Just because you can't die doesn't' mean you can't get tortured. I won't joke with this, that place you will be sent to is fraught with unimaginable situations. You will need that boy's power."

"Suzaku has no such abilities other than his piloting skills." She argued. Granted she found it fascinating that he could do many feats beyond what a normal teen his age could do.

Beatrice rebutted her question, "That world has no such technology but you can sign a contract with him that will help him." The blonde said.

C.C. became hesitant at that. She didn't want to sign a contract with him given that geass worked differently per person and she didn't know what power he would manifest until he did something.

"I can make it that the contract you make works in your favor," Beatrice began.

The green haired teen looked suspicious. "I've known you for a long time and the games you play are not for no one's benefit except yours! What do you get out of this?"

She smiled at her. "That's for me to know!"

C.C. rolled her eyes. C.C. didn't want Beatrice pushing her to this but if she wasn't lying than Lelouch really could be alive somewhere in a different world.

_Do I really want to do this? The golden witch is someone not to trust!_ She rationalized.

The yellow-eyed girl started thinking about Lelouch and how it would be empty without him. _We have a contract and he needs to fulfill his share. I'm not doing this out of love for him!_

"I will accept the price Beatrice," She told her. "I want to discover why you saw it fit to move Lelouch to a different world altogether."

"Splendid than shall we go?" With a flick of her wrist golden butterflies surrounded the area transporting them to a different plane.

* * *

**Meta plane**

In a white area that looked like a room Beatrice and C.C. appeared as the swirl of butterflies died down.

Taking a look at the area C.C. thought that the area hasn't changed much since her last visit here. "I take it you are still enjoying the endless parties of being a witch of the highest order?"

Beatrice scoffed at the contractor. "It gets boring after a millennia, as you know and I have taken a break with battling my opponent!"

C.C. looked to a table and saw a situation going on. It looked like a setting with people talking at a dinner table and a girl reading a letter.

Knowing it didn't concern her she got to business. "Now that we are here how will you do this?"

Beatrice started chuckling. "You need to wait for the boy!" With a wave her hand Suzaku Kururugi appeared as he looked on in confusion.

The boy looked surprised at seeing Beatrice and backed away. "What did you do to me?" He yelled. "I was in that building before you knocked me unconscious!"

Not caring if he showed her disrespect she brushed it off. "I had too, your constant yapping was giving me a migraine!"

A table suddenly appeared in front of him and a second later found himself sitting on a chair.

C.C. only rolled her eyes at what the witch wanted to do. "Stop teasing him, he's already been through enough!"

Suzaku saw C.C. and looked confused. "It's you; I thought I wouldn't see you again?"

The yellow-eyed girl sat down and poured a cup. "Things change Suzaku Kururugi," She than took a drink.

Beatrice sat on an exuberant piece of furniture. "I am amazed that you aren't yelling your head off about what I have done? Are you not scared white knight?"

Suzaku scoffed at the nickname she has bequeathed him and drank his own tea. "I have already seen things I can't turn my eyes away from. This is only another part of that…"

Looking like a cat about to pounce on her prey she continued. "The fact you killed your supposed 'friend' who deceived for a while?"

The teen glared at her and it reminded her of a certain boy she was fond of. "What do you know about that and why am I here along with," He pointed at C.C. "Why is she here?!"

Beatrice pretended not to hear him and finished her cup. "Are you done C.C.?"

C.C. looked bored. "I've been done, now stop misbehaving and tell him what we need to do!"

"You do it, it's not like he will listen to me!"

Suzaku looked miffed. "Will someone answer me or I will leave!"

The two looked at him, Beatrice with amusement, while C.C. gave a frown. "Suzaku, you can't leave this place given that it's part of a different plane of reality. Beatrice rules this area with other people. If you go and not know where you are going you will end up lost and in their clutches!"

He noted the tone of voice she gave. _She seems urgent with what she is saying,_ His gaze than fell of the blonde witch. _I get the feeling I shouldn't cross her as well._

Taking her consideration to heart he calmed down. "I don't know if I should trust you but I will agree to stay here…anyway what is your name?"

He had seen her once before but he could have sworn she was dead due to a head shot.

"I go by C.C." Offered the girl.

Suzaku nodded and looked at the hostess of the party. "And you are…Beitrice as you told me earlier?"

She gave him a smile that made him think he was submerged in ice water. "That is correct, boy."

Beatriece than stopped her shenanigans. "I have brought you here since an event has happened which shouldn't have. Suzaku" She looked at the teen. "First know that I am not part of the world you are from. My existence is something higher and I know that there are various realities. I have known C.C. since she became immortal."

Suzaku looked at C.C. and couldn't fathom that she was immortal.

"Don't be surprised on what you hear now Suzaku." C.C. stated with boredom

"I'll take your word but why are we here and what event?"

The Golden witch looked at him firmly. "Did you feel anything strange happen when you confronted that friend of yours?"

Thinking about that Suzaku did remember seeing strings. He thought he had made that up as a coping mechanism but the more he thought he started unraveling the situation.

C.C. turned to him. "Is this true Suzaku?"

He briefly nodded. "I thought it didn't happen and I couldn't tell you where they came from but…"

Beatrice giggled like a child with a secret. "I can tell you that you were manipulated by those strings. It enhanced your already raging feelings at him."

"That means that he didn't mean to kill Lelouch?" answered C.C.

The brown-eyed boy shook his head. "I won't make excuses about that. He killed the woman I loved and even if I wasn't being used like a toy, I would have shot him but not in the heart!"

C.C. turned to Beatrice. "Then you swooped in and somehow swapped his soul and placed it in a different world with an exact body? Now you want Suzaku and me to find Lelouch?"

Beatrice face had a maddening look to them. "That's correct. I couldn't tell you why the person did this but I know that they trespassed to something that didn't concern them. You two have the strongest link to this boy and thought I should offer my help."

The green haired girl couldn't think that her motives were pure but she would deal with that issue later. She turned to Suzaku. "Now you see why you were brought here. We have a chance to save Lelouch and try to discover why this happened."

Suzaku wanted nothing more than to try to talk with his friend. He wanted to ask him why all this had to happen and what his motives were. _What would you do Eurphy?_

An image of the pink haired blue-eyed princess appeared and she smiled at him. He grimaced in pain and held a hand to his face.

"Have you made your choice child?" Beatrice asked him.

C.C. retained a look of neutral on her face but she hoped he'd say yes.

After a couple of moments he agreed. "I have my reasons for doing this. If I can find out why this happened then I will move forward with C.C.!"

"Splendid, I am happy that you will do this!" Beatrice answered and the tea room setting vanished and they stood near a door.

The knight of Britania and the immortal girl looked at the door in curiosity as Beatrice began to speak.

"This will lead you to a place called Reveille, where you will find the one you want but take heed that place is different." She gave a look to C.C. "As I mentioned the technology that is here does not exist in that place."

C.C. didn't mind that in the least, even though Suzaku became concerned about that. Then C.C. did something unexpected to him that only Euphemia ever did; kiss him.

As the teen's mind became foggy a red sigil appeared on her forehead and Suzaku felt strange. He felt like something was being opened inside of him.

After a moment she broke off the kiss and noticed he was blushing. "What was that for?" He asked perplexed.

"I have given you a geass Suzaku Kururugi!" she replied to his shock. "It will help us when we go to that place."

She looked to Beatrice. "Will it be something he can use?"

The witch glanced briefly at Suzaku and gave a short nod. "I made sure it would work to his advantage. This is my area so when you did that I pushed it in a way that would benefit the both of you."

Suzaku still looked confused at what they were talking about. Contracts, other worlds, it sounded like something from a fantasy novels he read once in a while.

"Does that mean I have a geass?" He stated.

C.C. gave him one of her indifferent looks. "We will discuss more of it later. Now we should go."

"Go, but she's not even giving us much of anything to go o!" he argued. "Lelouch is alive even though I killed him and now giving me this power! What kind of person does that without someone's consent!?"

She could tell he was upset about that. "I won't apologise for that Suzaku. This is only a partnership to get Lelouch back, isn't that what you want?"

Suzaku didn't say anything for a minute as he thought about it. "It is but this is still suspicious. How will we get back if we find him?"

"You should worry about that when the time is right but now you should move on to your destination, white knight!" Beatrice said easily enough as the door swung wide open and started pulling them in.

Suzaku yelled in shock as his body propelled through the air and C.C. looked surprised as well. After a couple of moments the door closed and Beatrice was alone once again.

Taking another smoke from her pipe she leered at the door with a cunning smile. "This should be interesting. I hope Glen Baskerville will appreciate all that I'm doing for him?"

She then returned to her game.

* * *

**Rainsworth Estate**

In the mansion of the Rainsworth family; Sharon Rainsworth, next heiress of the family was enjoying her afternoon tea.

The girl had medium length caramel colored hair in a pony tail held together by a ribbon, her eye color pink, and wore an aristocratic blue dress. She looked around thirteen years of age but chronologically she was twenty-three due to being contracted to the chain Equus.

She looked on in boredom as there was nothing to do. With Oz, Gil and Alice gone taking care of business at Pandora, the heiress couldn't think of anything to do.

Sighing she took a sip of her raspberry flavored tea.

_Nothing interesting has happen for a while after that incident with Oz, Gil, and big brother Xerexes getting lost in the Cheshire cat's dimension…_

The girl let her mind wander to various things. With the mystery of Oz growing since he came back to the abyss and with Alice's lost memories they had been on the move constantly.

To her knowledge something else has caught her attention. A boy with ebony hair had made a name for himself for a while now.

_He's been around for three years before Oz came back and he was adopted to an established noble family. _She thought.

Sharon had seen the boy several times but never has spoken to him. All she knew was that he was smart and cunning and worked with Pandora while attending Lutwidge academy.

_What was his name? Le….lu something or another?_ Before she could think of the name she saw a peculiar sight as a brown door opened and flung out two people.

One looked like a boy and the other a girl.

"Looks like my day has gotten all the more interesting?" She whispered delightfully.

* * *

**Pandora Headquarters**

In one of the training rooms Xerxes Break was practicing his swordsmanship once again. The skinny, white-haired man swung his sword, which doubled as a cane, looked to the window and felt something in the distance. His chain, Mad Hatter, had sensed something out of the ordinary.

He didn't know why but for some reason he felt that things would be getting exciting. Break took out a piece of candy and ate it.

"My oh my; what players have entered this twisted game?" He whispered a creepy smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Same deal for another male. Gilbert Nightray, heir to the Nightray dukedom and loyal vassal to Oz, was finishing his smoke break, which he desperately wanted to stop, and clutched his hand.

His chain, Raven, reacting to something strange. It had the same pulsation as when the seal on Oz's chest moves forward due to his contract with the b-rabbit.

The shaggy haired man with the golden eyes felt that his life would be getting more complicated and not in a good way.

* * *

Oz Vessalius was in the shopping district of Reveil with an excited Alice as he had promised to give her anything she wanted and that was meat!

The blonde haired, green-eyed boy looked around his pocket to pay for the meal before the long brown-haired girl had a serious demeanor.

"What's the matter Alice?" He asked concerned as he saw that none of her meal, had been eaten. "It's not like you to turn down anything with meat?"

She looked at him and whispered. "I don't know however things won't be the same again…"

Oz had a confused look at what she said. "Alice…"

Alice continued ignoring him as she stared to the blue sky. _What is this feeling? _

* * *

**I end the first chapter with that!**

**What did you think? It's my first time doing this kind of fan fiction so I'll admit it is iffy to me. **

**If you are wondering I know that Beatrice wouldn't be that accommodating to people but I needed someone who defied the ways of the world and she came to me. I'm already using Yuko Ichihara from Holic in another story of mine and decided to use someone else who defied the laws of nature.**

**In this story C.C. and Beatrice are acquainted with one another. As well with magic playing a factor in the Code Geass world since it's mostly tech but interesting plot device.**

**Suzaku's geass will be a physical aspect which I will show in the next chapter. Since this is a world where chains rule he will need something to protect him and C.C. with.**

**I will go to more detail how Lelouch got their along with time being different there. If you are wondering about the couple it could be a Lelouch/C.C. in the long one. ****Suzaku will be having a love interest as well! Not sure with who though. **

**I'm still wondering if I will have Kallen play a role in this; we shall see. Not all the characters of Pandora Hearts will show up, I will use the ones I am familiar with. **

**It will take a different turn from the manga/anime, along with I'm still figuring out how to link stuff.**

**First chapter so I hope it was at least interesting to say the least.**

**Please review!**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully soon.**

**Later!**


	2. Suzaku's geass awakens

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story.**

**Welcome to this chapter! Sorry if I haven't updated, been busy with another story but I will make my way through this story in a slow fashion!**

**C.C. and Suzaku appear in the Rainsworth mansion thanks to Beatrice and some characters that are linked to the abyss through their chains felt their presence.**

**What will they learn from these two?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Suzaku's geass awakens.**_

* * *

**Rainsworth manor (bedchamber)**

Suzaku was having a nightmare. His dream of the incident where he shot and killed Lelouch! The teen thought on how it happened.

He had chased the boy genius and found himself on that island. Chasing him he fired a warning shot at the lanky teen.

Holding out the gun he firmly told him to turn around and called him by his real name.

Knowing that he couldn't fake it any longer Zero took off the mask to show his real face.

Suzaku was indeed surprised by this but a part of him (on a subconscious level) figured out that Lelouch was the terrorist Zero.

Lelouch pleaded to Suzaku as his best friend to let him go since he found that Nunnally, who'd been captured by the mysterious person named V.V.

The white knight didn't want to hear any of his excuses. He felt nothing but maddening rage at his friend for putting him and the others through these manipulations.

_I can't deny the fact anymore that he is Zero, _He thought in his head. _When I think about all the times he's been missing and Zero appearing when he wasn't around, I was fooling myself._

A part of Suzaku still wanted to believe in Lelouch. The little boy he met when they were kids, through the fighting they became best friends but when Britannia took over Japan, he never saw Lelouch or Nunnally again due to them being royalty and Lelouch thought they would be used for bargaining chips in the grand political scale.

Still looking at his friend he then thought on how he murdered the woman he loved.

_Euphy…_ He had thought. His idealistic princess who he grew close too; the only one besides Lloyd and Cecile who believed in him.

_This bastard killed Euphemia! He has to pay for taking someone I loved with all my heart!_ He raged.

Then he heard someone's voice in a whisper.

_Hey mister!_ The voice said that strangely had the voice of a girl. _You should hate this boy for killing the person you cared about!_

Suzaku felt sick for the moment._ Who are you?!_

The voice gave devious giggle. _Why, I'm the little devil on the left side of your shoulder of course!_

The teen didn't believe that for a second but felt compelled to listen to what it had to say.

_He brought all sorts of travesty's to you and your classmates!,_ It continued. _He has started a bloody war with the British and Japanese. He is using the innocent to make his goals and he killed Euphy!_

An image of the pink-haired princess with blue eyes appear in front of him; Euphemia.

_Euphy…!_ He gasped at seeing her image.

The phantasm spread her arms out and smiled at him. "_Suzaku, please will you help me bring about my dream?"_

He was happy and looked about to run to her arms until a vague image appeared. It was Zero and he had a gun.

**BANG!**

The bullet went through her chest and she gasped out in pain.

_EUPHY, NO!_ He screamed.

Suzaku gripped the gun tightly as this picture played over and over.

Then he saw a small figure appear, it wore a red cloak and all he could see was a crooked smile.

_He killed her without remorse, he has no redemption whatsoever. All who brings about despair should rot away in the abyss!_

Suzaku looked at the crimson robed figure and then back at Lelouch who looked like he was talking.

"Please Suzaku, help me get to Nunally!" Lelouch pleaded.

The teen then felt pangs of regret for a second about what he heard about Nunally, his little sister figure. Even if he wanted to get Lelouch, he still cared about Nunnally.

Suzaku hesitated and the small figure frowned. _I guess you are going to need a little persuasion, huh; Duldum!_

The fabric of space seemed to twist from Suzaku's POV (as all this was going on in his head and Lelouch didn't look like he noticed the figure). A woman decorated like a puppet connected by chains appeared. She had a look of torment but seemed content.

To the knight of Britannia's surprise web like strings attached to him and he gave a gasp of air.

Lelouch looked alarmed at his friend/enemy plight. "Suzaku what's wrong with you?"

Suzaku didn't hear him as he tried moving his hands, legs, anything but couldn't. He gave a sharp glance at the small figure and it laughed.

_Time to let those nasty emotions out; don't be content, let it ALL out!_

A rush of energy traveled into Suzaku and he agreed. Everything Lelouch has done had led to the battle known as the Black Rebellion.

Stopping his gasping he looked at Lelouch with hatred. "YOU DID ALL THIS!"

He held up the gun once again which Lelouch did the same thing.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore, it doesn't matter now!" Suzaku screamed at Lelouch. "It would be better if you disappeared from this world!"

Lelouch's eye's widened in disbelief but he became overcome with rage at this point. "What did you say?!"

"I won't repeat myself you need to vanish for what you did to this world! Don't worry; I'll take care of Nunnally!"

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

Both fired their guns.

**BANG! BANG!**

The strings attached to Suzaku maneuvered him around the bullet and his bullet hit the mark!

Lelouch gasped in shock at what happened. "Suzaku….why?!" He fell to the ground.

The rush of adrenaline subsided and the strings detached from him and he looked on numbly at what happened.

The robed figure laughed maniacal at the drama that unfolded. _Goodness I didn't suspect you held such a grudge to this idiot?_ She laughed as Duldom vanished in a swirl of darkness.

He gasped as he looked at the figure. "Who are you, what did you make me do?!"

Laughing again the figure pulled down the hood and then stood a girl with short white hair and gray eyes. She giggled with demonic intent. _I only freed your inner emotions with some help from my chain! I did what I was sent to do and I bid you good day!_

She curtsied for a moment but he knew it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart.

A portal appeared and stepped through not before saying something else. This time it wasn't it wasn't in his head. "My name is Zwei, a pleasure to meet you. Next time we meet I will kill you, Suzaku Kururugi!"

Giving another laugh she vanished.

Suzaku looked on numbly.

* * *

He then woke up with a start of surprise! Looking around he appeared to be in someone's bedroom. A nice looking bedroom!

Suzaku saw a brown decorative dresser with a mirror and various utensils. "Where am I; I was with C.C. then?"

Pain shot in his head as if reminding him what happened. Before blacking out he and C.C. had went to this Golden Witch before she flung them to this world.

_So it wasn't a dream after all? I'm really in some weird place? _ He gripped in his head. Taking a glance down ,he saw that he was only in his boxer shorts.

_Wait, why am I like this?_ He thought as he got up.

Then he turned to the side to see a clownish face right in his face.

"Good morning!" it drawled out.

It took a moment before his brain registered and the first thing he was basic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and flung back on the bed.

The person who had white hair with a bang covering a part of his eye smiled. "My what kind of response is that?" He said in a hurt tone. "All I did was say 'Good Morning' and you just fall to pieces!"

Suzaku stared daggers at the red-eyed clown. "What freak says that with a scary face and creepy smile!?"

White haired man on chuckled. "Hmph, you have clothes waiting for you in the bath sir!" He suddenly got formal. "Please use the facilities to get rid of any bodily fluids and come see Lady Sharon with post-haste!"

Suzaku didn't like this guy the instant he saw his face. Strangely this man reminded him a little of the scientist Lloyd that created his Knightmare frame.

Before he left he looked directly in his eyes. "You have a lot to explain along with that girlfriend of yours!"

The brown-haired teen was about to say a rebuttal but the man had already left. Sighing with irritation Suzaku did what the human body needed to do and got around to taking a shower.

He had been concerned with what happened to C.C. Was she being held captive by that freak?

Letting the hot water drown away whatever negativity he had felt since he awoke from that past event he let his mind wander.

Could Lelouch really be in this world? Finding out about this seemed sketchy to him but he had agreed to do this.

Finishing his shower, he dried himself and got dressed in a nice short-sleeved blue buttoned shirt and black slacks with nice brown loafers.

Looking at his refection he saw that he wasn't smiling. _Nothing to smile about, not since my world has driven off course!_

Scoffing he headed downstairs. Looking at the extravagant hallway he saw portraits of what appeared to be the mistress of this mansion with a little girl.

After a couple of moments at glancing around the scenery he made his way downstairs and to an open doorway that led outside.

It was a nice garden with flowers and what looked like a white table with teacups on it with various candies and what looked like bake bread with eggs.

_Why does this look like I entered Wonderland or something?_ He thought befuddled by the environment. Suzaku soon noticed a certain green-haired girl drinking her tea. "C.C.!" he rushed to the girl.

Giving him a glance she nodded her head. She sipped her cup carefully.

_God, she could be a little happy to see me!_ He complained.

The witch had a black dress that showed off her shoulders and her hair pinned up. Next to her was a girl who looked around fourteen years of age.

The noble girl gave him a smile. "Good morning Suzaku Kurugui," She greeted. "C.C. has told me your name ahead of time while you were sleeping for two days!"

"Two whole days?" He cried. "I didn't know I had slept that long!"

C.C. took a sip of her tea while he had his episode before responding. "You must have been exhausted with all the things that have happened. I came to awake yesterday and this girl, who's name is Sharon, told me how we ended up here."

"It was amazing that you would appear in the middle of the pantry like that along with it looked like some magic was at work?" The pony-tailed strawberry haired teen mentioned. "But before we begin please have some breakfast, you must be famished?"

His stomach complied with a growl and he blushed while Sherry giggled. Suzaku sat between C.C. and Sharon while he turned to see the man who scared him sitting on the other side of the circular table.

The man gave him a rather fake smile. "Good Morning, Suzaku-kun!"

Suzaku had an irked expression. He wasn't normally like this with anyone, usually he was pleasant and polite but again this guy gave him a weird feeling!

"Stop teasing him Break-kun!" Sharon admonished him. "He is a guest in this house along with C.C.!"

The man named Break gave C.C. a rather serious glare. The green-haired teen just ignored his glance as she continued about her merry way, to Suzaku's chagrin. _She must have thick skin or really doesn't care about people!_

"Come, come eat your snack, Suzaku-kun or I will!" The clown easily slipped his fork to his plate of chocolate cake and took a bite.

"Hey, that's mine, eat your own!" Suzaku yelled at him but Break only ignored him.

Sharon only sighed. "Please forgive his rudeness; my brother can act like a child at times!"

This brought him a moment of surprise. "This guy is _your _brother?" He pointed at said man with disdain.

The girl was about to answer until a cane appeared in front of his face. Suzaku didn't even notice him reach for it.

"Uh-uh, I don't think we should divulge any details about us yet Sharon," He began as his demeanor had changed. "We still don't know anything about them? They could very well be part of the Baskervilles!"

Bringing that up Suzaku had a curious look. "Who are these Baskervilles?"

C.C., who finished her tea, looked curious as well.

Sharon had a look of surprise. "I guess that would mean you are not from this place, are you a foreigner?"

Suzaku was going to answer but C.C. beat him to the punch. "In a way, we have journeyed far and there is a reason why we have come to this place."

As she was speaking Break gave her a penetrating glare which she ignored once again. "Before we say anything Sharon about a small duel with Break?" The aristocratic girl said.

Suzaku, Sherry and Break looked at her with disbelief?

"Suzaku will fight Break and if he wins you tell us everything we need to know about this place and if Break wins, you can take us to that place you mentioned to me earlier called Pandora?"

The brown-haired teen couldn't have looked even more surprised. _Pandora, what in the world is that? Does C.C. know anything about this place and why is she using us as a bargaining chip in this?_

C.C. turned to Sharon. "Think of it as a way for these two to get along. They haven't been on the best of terms since this morning!"

_How in the hell can I be on good terms with this jerk?_ A sarcastic quip stated as he face faulted.

Sharon thought for a moment and smiled like the sun. "They do need to learn to get along, I'm all for it! Break," she called out. "You will battle Suzaku, and you know the stipulations of the game right?"

Break looked bored. "I have no reason to fight this child!" He played around with his teacup by balancing it on the tip of his cane.

Suzaku barked out a response. "I'm not a child, you obnoxious clown, you shouldn't underestimate me!"

Red eyes met brown eyes as they glared. "Just know I don't hold back any of my punches!" Break sniped out.

Suzaku only scoffed. "Fine with me, I'd like to take you at your best!"

"Then why don't you get ready after breakfast!" Sharon began. "Then in about an hour you can have the battle in the backyard!"

The two glared one more time before Suzaku ate a piece of bread and drank some tea. Break finished his and headed out not before looking at C.C.

The calm teen looked at him and it looked like she had a smile on her face. Scoffing Break turned away with Sharon going after him.

After finishing he looked at C.C. "What in the world is going on here? What do you know of this place? You mentioned about me fighting this clown and want information? "

C.C. gave him a cool glance. "We need detailed information on some matters and they have a foot hold on society in this place from what I gathered." She responded. "Remember this place is where Lelouch is."

The Japanese boy scratched the back of his head. "That's what you keep saying but this is just weird. But I do want to find him so I'll stop complaining."

The yellow-eyed girl gave him a poignant look. "I would suggest using that geass I gave you, Break is not prone to any handicap."

He stared at her for a moment. "You seem to know knowledge of this fellow; have you met him before in your long life? Were you born in this world?"

C.C. didn't answer those questions but her mask did come off and he saw sadness. "Saying all that it truly reminds me how long I have lived in this world before."

Suzaku didn't pry as he got ready for the duel.

* * *

An hour later Suzaku and C.C. had appeared with a waiting Break and Sherry. Break had been busy with playing with that scary looking doll on his shoulder and gave him a creepy smile.

"Looks like you decided to play with little Break-kun?" He spoke in third person. "Whatever will Break-kun do?"

Suzaku was going to ignore it until he heard another voice. "You will kick his smarmy ass like you do the rest, pecking order!"

The teen wanted to jump out of his skin at what he heard the doll say. _I refuse to believe that thing is really talking? He must throw his voice, the clown!_

Sharon gave the duo a smile. "I hope that rapier will do wonders for you Suzaku-kun?"

Suzaku gave a glance down at the weapon he had attached to his right hip. During the intermission one of the servants gave it to him.

"Thanks for that Sharon!" he smiled at her which got a blush from the girl. Break looked on like he was going to throw up while C.C., being indifferent, didn't say anything as she walked to the side where Sharon was.

Getting to fighting stance Break smiled. "I hope you can offer me some entertainment for the ladies?"

Suzaku did the same thing. "I'm not here to showboat! I'm only doing this for information!"

"Hmmm, I do wonder where you are from; I know you are not of this world, I feel it!" Break leered his former persona dissolved like mist. "I will see for myself what you are capable of!"

They waited a couple of moments before they decided to strike. Break swung his cane at Suzaku from the right while the teen had been able to block it! The teen was shocked on how efficient a swordsman he was.

He could barely keep a grip on blocking Break's weapon. Smiling at him Break aimed for his knee which Suzaku moved away from but the white-haired man was able to get behind him and slash his back!

Suzaku screamed out as he ended up pushed back! Not letting the advantage go Break assaulted Suzaku with many sword slashes, which he had blocked but with poor defenses e ended up bruised.

C.C. looked on calmly at the two. _He has gotten better, I'll give him that…_

Break got his cane and smacked Suzaku over the head which got a grunt from the teen. He then poked him in the chest which pushed him back!

Landing with a grunt Suzaku panted. _This guy is good! I think he might be even better swordsman then General Todoh?_

"It looks like you are against the wall?" Break asked. "I think I have won this battle and now I will take whatever info I can get from you?"

Not wanting to lose Suzaku gave a warrior yell and swung his sword at Break, who counted by landing another blow to his gut. Gasping out Suzaku went to the floor.

Sharon looked concerned for Suzaku. In actuality she wanted Suzaku to win but wasn't blind to the fact that Break was a superior swordsman.

_What will you do now Suzaku Kururugi?_ C.C. thought in her head.

Suzaku looked at the sneering clown's smile and he wanted to vomit. He didn't want to lose to someone like him!

Break was going to end it but he felt a weird energy coming from Suzaku. Eyes narrowing at what he felt he took two steps back as a swirl of wind surrounded the teen's frame.

Sharon was surprised as she held a hand over her mouth. "Suzaku?!"

_It seems it's activating?_ The witch interest piqued.

A red sigil appeared on his forehead and armor appeared on his frame. After a couple of seconds Suzaku stood in a human-sized attire Knightmare frame Lancelot, only Suzaku's face could be seen.

Looking at his hands he wondered what happened until he remembered he made a contract with C.C.

_Is this my geass?_ He had wondered.

Break raised an eyebrow at what he saw. _What in the world is that? Is that some new chain?_

The Lancelot human gave Break a smile. "How about I show you what I'm made of clown?"

Break got in his stance and pulled a blade out of his cane. "I lied when I said I would go all out but now I am serious! Let's see what you can do, boy?"

Suzaku pulled out two red sabers that were attached to his back and a white mask appeared over his face.

Sharon wondered what that power he was giving off. _Eques is feeling anxiety; what kind of power does Suzaku-kun have?_

C.C. looked interested. _This is your power Suzaku Kururugi, let's see if you can control this power? It will be needed for when we search for Lelouch in this world._

Suzaku-Lancelot and Break stared intently at each other about to go for round 2.

Who is going to win this battle?

* * *

**That ends this chapter. Whoa this chapter is short? I am trying out shorter chapters, will see how long that lasts?**

**Like I mentioned before in the header I decided to update since it's been a month and will update whenever I can. **

**Looks like Suzaku and Break aren't getting along. What's the deal with him giving C.C. the stink eye? Does she happen to know something (she's the main female protagonists, she knows stuff)**

**Sharon seems to take a liking to the honorary Britanian, what do I have in stored for those two? **

**No Oz, Alice or Gilbert just yet but they will meet them soon. Not to worry Lelouch is still part of this as well (I just have to figure his part in all this)**

**That's right, Suzaku's geass gives him armor exactly like his Knightmare frame! I'll say that as he gets stronger with using it, the armor will evolve with him.**

**I hope that tides you over for the time being.**

**Please send a review.**

**Later!**


	3. That which is forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters as they belong to their respective creators.**

**Thumbs up for I have updated this story! We are still in the introduction stages of this story before moving the plot along. **

**Even though I'm trying to pull things together it's hard trying to come up with situations but as I type this I might gain some inspiration.**

**Last time Suzaku activated his geass which grants him battle armor that is in the shape of his Knightmare frame Lancelot.**

**He is testing the waters with Break as they duke it out for some information about why they are here. Sharon seems quite taken with the emo-pilot right? Right!**

**Time to strike and move out!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**That which is forgotten**_

* * *

The blonde, green-eyed teen, Oz Vessalius, with his ever-present valet (and best friend) Gilbert Nightray and the B-Rabbit (bloody rabbit) Alice had come back from Pandora and gave them their report of what happened in the Cheisure Cat's realm.

Well it was more Gilbert explaining the situation to Reim and trying to keep Alice from causing any mischief and Oz was no help since he kept whining how it was boring repeating the same phrase over and over.

Gil placed a hand over his eyes as he wondered how Oz could be immature like that! He gave the blonde a look of amusements however. He knew that he might play dumb but Oz is perceptive when he needed.

He then turned his stare to the long-haired brunette, Alice, as she explained the importance of meat and how the employees at the restaurant should have given her more.

_Importance of meat my butt! She's only happy she got something in her damn stomach! And she nearly ate out that restaurant! _He complained in his head.

This was the life he was used to (and at times liked) since Oz escaped the abyss with Alice, albeit illegally.

Those dark thoughts were not far from his mind since Oz was on a time limit on how long he could exist in this world. Thanks to him sealing Alice's powers, the clock on his chest wouldn't move but as of lately it has moved regardless.

Wondering why that was Gil decided he'd be vigilant with making sure nothing happened to his precious master

Since it's been a couple of days since they returned Oz had decided to see how Sharon and Break were doing.

"I'm positive Break has missed our presence in his life and needs us to lighten is pessimistic mood!" He explained happily with eyes sparkling.

Gil felt sick at seeing the white-haired "Mad-hatter" character and Alice shared the sentiment as she growled like a rabid animal.

Oz however convinced Alice with a feast of meat, in which case she hopped on Oz's side and denounced the black-haired man by calling him "dunce see-weed head!"

The raven growled at the memory and felt dread in the pit of his stomach as they walked to the Rainsworth estate.

He had been curious though when he felt Raven had a strange reaction to something though and still couldn't determine why. Looking down at his gloved hand, his chain was once again, in its usual fowl but complacent mood.

_Maybe it was just a reaction for using his powers by escaping that realm? _The long-coated guy wondered.

As he thought that he didn't hear Oz for a minute or two, which made the teen curious. Grinning, an evil smile, he waited for Gil to walk a couple of paces ahead of them.

Gil didn't notice til after he didn't hear any talking and saw that they were gone! "Crap, Oz! Oz Where are you?"

That's when the ball dropped.

"Whaaaaaa, our papa left us all alone to fend for ourselves!" A boy like voice cried.

Blanching at that Gil turned to see Oz using his fabled acting skills to draw attention. Alice looked indifferent as she had a piece of raw meat in her mouth and she looked chibified as well.

Gil found it curious how she could do that at times before he walked towards them. "What the hell are you doing Oz!?" He yelled!

Oz's eyes streamed tears as he looked fragile as a puppy, which captured all the girls' hearts and made men look sensitive.

"Papa, why couldn't you wait for us? We just wanted some lunch and you got angry at little sister Alice-chan for spending your money on her birthday?" He whined.

Mouth gaping Gil got stern looks from the ever-growing crowed.

Screaming in his head he nabbed Oz and Alice and ran like the dickens! Getting some space he stopped and dropped them, hard!

"What was that about?!" He yelled.

Oz pretends to get wax out of his ears. "Huh, it's your fault for thinking hard and losing us!"

Pointing an accusing finger he yelled. "How can I lose you when you know where you are going?!"

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "You are the one who looked like he would have a canopies' if I wasn't around! Besides you've been moody!"

This made Gil stop ranting as he gave him a dubious look. Oz gave him one of his see through looks; eyes slightly slanted with a solemn look. His hair blew a little.

"I can always tell when something is bothering you, Gil," He explained to the shocked Gil. "Was it about that strange feeling you felt a couple of days ago?"

Eyes widening he asked how he knew. Chuckling he closed his eyes and said the same thing happened to Alice, she felt something ominous and he felt so too as being the contractor to her.

"You shouldn't keep things to yourself, silly!" He poked his valet's head. "Besides…"

He started giving the adult a noogie. "I am the only one who should make you nervous and moody!"

Gil somewhat gave a girly scream as Oz continued his torment. Not knowing what was going on but it looked fun; Alice placed her white high-heeled boot on his forehead.

"Finally succumbing like the runt you are, eh sea-weed head?!" She gloated as her eyes turned demonic as an image of a bipedal rabbit with a scythe appeared behind her with hellish flames. "Don't worry I, Alice-sama will make your punishment not as painful!" She started laughing.

Oz acted innocent and Gil groaned, not about the boot to his head but to how she acted like a certain aristocrat when angered. Gil grabbed Alice by the collar and hollered at her. "Will you stop sounding like you are better than me; stupid rabbit!"

"Don't call me stupid sea-weed head!"

They bickered like that for a couple of minutes before Oz calmed them down.

Giving each other a glare they scoffed and turned around from each other.

"I think we will figure out what that feeling was when we go see Sharon!" He enthusiastically mentioned. "She might know and I'm positive that nothing gets through Break so we can ask him!"

Gil felt better at the plan. Sometimes he wondered on who the adult was really and who the kid was.

They soon parted for Rainsworth.

It took them another twenty minutes to arrive and as they turned a corner Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Hmmm, what's up Alice?" Oz asked.

Not taking her eyes off their destination she answered. "I think the clown is fighting someone!"

Gil and Oz looked surprised at this. Taking off Oz rushed ahead of the duo as they yelled for him to stop but he didn't pay them any attention.

The illegal contractor saw flashes of light coming from the backyard and when he arrived he saw Break fighting a machine guy?!

Shock was an understatement at what he was seeing. He thought for a moment if it was a chain?

He opened the fence to the yard and called out to Sharon. The aristocrat teen turned and had a surprised look as she and a girl with green hair came towards him.

"Sharon what's going on here?!" He asked frantically. "Why is Break battling…" he took a moment to think. "That man-machine."

Before she could answer they saw a burst of light appear as the swordsman and armored man clashed once again.

Gil and Alice soon arrived and looked at the sight of Break fighting. For the raven-haired man, he was amazed that whoever was fighting Break could keep up with him.

Alice on the other hand felt a power she's never sensed before and looked at the yellow-eyed girl. Sensing the girl's glance C.C. looked at her with a cool expression which made Alice somewhat uncomfortable.

_I don't know who she is but I'm getting a vibe from her? _The brown-eyed girl thought.

Suzaku held his two swords in his hands and was getting winded. He had been at this for ten minutes and still Break wasn't giving an inch.

_This guy is good! Even with my geass he's easily keeping up with me? Of course I'm still learning how much I can do in this form!_ He thought in amazement.

Break had been thinking similar thoughts as he was going all out trying to beat Suzaku and gain whatever information he could.

It wasn't no surprise that he was suspicious of him, especially with the girl known as C.C. He had a hunch if he met before?

Holding out his sword-cane Break gave an easy smile. "My, my I wasn't expecting this going on as far as it did, Suzaku-kun!" He complimented with indifference. "Do you really not want to tell Break-sama your little secrets?"

Suzaku-Lancelot frowned at what he called him. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood to tell you anything!"

"Oh poo, I thought we could not settle this violently…." He dropped his weapon to his shoulders and casted his view down to the ground.

The brown-haired teen grew suspicious until he saw Break snap his head up and felt a mysterious vibe coming from him.

"Of course I'll do anything to win so you'll excuse me if I leave you knocked unconscious for a while!" A figure appeared behind him and Suzaku got a good look at what he called out "Mad Hatter!"

It was Break's chain; Mad Hatter that had the ability to erase any chain from existence that is linked to the abyss. It appeared as a floating eye with a black cape that was its body and a top hat that had some feathers jetting out and a silver chain linked to a pendant floating around the body.

Sharon, Oz and Gilbert looked surprised that he would use his chain for a battle like this; the Rainsworth heir got them up to date while C.C. looked concerned for her companion.

_It appears that Break has changed for the most part? _ She looked at his chain with interest. _Suzaku might not last long as he is reaching the end._

Suzaku also noted that his Geass sigil was lessening and glanced at his hand; it was coming undone! Thinking that he could only keep up this for a half-hour he would have to try to end this!

He put away his swords and pulled out a blaster!

Oz wondered what kind of weapon was that since it didn't seem to need any bullets! Gil gave C.C. a look. _She's awfully calm with this._

Sharon grew concerned at how this battle was ending up; she knew that Mad Hatter is considered a powerful chain but it drains the contractor of their vitality!

"This battle is going to end after a last strike, Oz…" Alice whispered to the blonde as Sherry overheard the statement.

Break gave a smile but his body was wracked with pain. Holding out his sword to strike he focused his chain's power to his blade. "Let's see you get outta this Suzaku-kun!"

The Japanese teen had been reluctant to use the rifle but soon discarded that thought with wiping that smug look off his face!

He pulled the trigger and a green sphere fired from it! Break didn't hesitate and sent a projectile from his blade and the two attacks hit.

An explosion happened which knocked back a table and stirred up a whirlwind. Gil jumped in front of Oz and summoned Raven. The black bird wrapped its wings around the entire non-fighters to absorb some of the impact.

After the explosion Raven returned to Gil and they all saw that there wasn't as much damage to the place except for a couple of broken windows.

The blonde looked at the duo to see Break on the ground unconscious along with Suzaku! They had knocked each other out.

"I guess that battle was a tie then?" Oz whispered out.

"Unfortunately," Alice quipped. "I was kind of rooting for him of getting rid of that obnoxious clown!"

Secretly Gil had thought the same thing but saw the look on Sharon's face that he was happy that they didn't hurt each other.

C.C. was also happy that it didn't lead to any form of death. She didn't think that Suzaku would have gotten a handle on his Geass that fast but he was a warrior and she would need him to be on par with the people of this world.

Glancing at Sharon she answered. "Since it is a tie I think we should both give up some information," She offered. "But I will say we are not here for anything heinous."

The tailed-teen looked at C.C. and for an instant she saw that she looked sad more in her eyes then her voice. Sharon gave a nod. "I believe you, but before that let's get these two to bed!"

She called some servants to move the two to the guest chambers. Sharon would tend to them and told Oz and the others to go to the living room.

The blonde saw that C.C. was walking a little ahead of them and rushed to meet her. The yellow eyed girl looked amused at him.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I'll gladly hear what you two are about!" He said. "My name is Oz Vessalius!"

He stuck out his hand which she took. "My name is C.C.!"

The green-eyed boy looked curious. "You don't have a last name?"

"Nope, I am simply known as C.C." She replied.

The ever cautious Gil didn't know what to think of C.C. but he got a feeling that she was more than she seemed. The same could be said for Alice as she got close to her and sniffed her. C.C. somewhat backed away from the chain's behavior which Oz admonished her for!

Giving an uneasy chuckle he apologized. "Sorry for my friend's behavior, she's innocent at best!"

Alice somewhat narrowed her eyes at the witch and C.C. did the same thing.

_What does that stupid rabbit see from Sharon's guest?_ Gil thought to himself.

Pointing at the black attired man, Oz gave his name. "The gloomy guy over there is my valet and worry wart Gilbert Nightray!"

Springing to life Gilbert grabbed Oz's cheeks! "Don't tell her anything like that Oz!"

C.C. was momentarily taken aback by their behavior but soon giggled at them. The duo looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She apologized to them which Oz didn't mind.

"Don't worry about it, but now that's outta the way who was your friend battling Break?!"

C.C. told them they could have the discussion in the den where she would offer some parts of the information.

A couple of minutes later Sharon returned to tell them Break and Suzaku were fine. She knew that Break would be out of it but had no clue why Suzaku would collapse like that.

"I think you might know something along that matter," Alice spoke to C.C.

Oz and Gil blanched at her uncouth way of speaking to her but C.C. looked calm.

"You have good instincts on that front, Alice." She spoke as she looked at them. "As promised I will offer on who I am along with my companion. You see I am not like normal beings…"

She explained that she was an immortal girl who offered a unique power called geass and explained how it worked.

It took a couple of minutes and they looked in disbelief at the girl' she was a thousand years old?

"How is that possible? You have immortality; people would kill to have that!" Gil argued trying to wrap his head around it.

C.C. shook her head. "It's not what anyone wants, it is a curse. I have contracted with many people they never have gotten close even though there was one…"

"Is this the person who is sleeping upstairs?" Oz asked her.

The witch shook her head. "He is not the one since I gave Suzaku his geass prior to coming here." She whispered.

C.C. avoided telling them on where they are from only that they are looking for someone. Sharon didn't ask about why they came from a door way for she thought it best to hold off on that for a while.

She knew that people had reasons to not tell people they just met everything. Sharon hoped that she would learn more about them, especially Suzaku.

Oz for the most part accepted C.C.'s story as well and could sympathise with her; she explained the pain of losing people dear to you due to the passage of time and always had to be on the move, never stopping for so long.

Given his unique upbringing with his father not paying him any attention and wanting someone to acknowledge his existence he could somewhat relate. Not with the immortality thing though.

"So who is this person you are searching for C.C.?" Gilbert asked as he poured her some tea.

It took a moment for her to say anything. "Someone dear to Suzaku and myself. I can't explain anything more on that for now."

"Not to worry, we won't pry to anything personal with you C.C.!" Oz replied smiling. "Besides if your friend could hold out against Break then you must not be bad!"

"Oz, he practically destroyed Sharon's house with that attack!" Gil admonished but Sharon giggled.

"Not to worry, Just before the attacks came into contact I had Eques send them to a different place! All that happened was a shockwave."

Gilbert sweat dropped. Yeah, he shouldn't underestimate anyone from the Rainsworhth, they knew how to keep a situation from going out of control.

"So if you two are looking for someone can we help you?" Oz asked.

C.C. eyes widened in surprise. "You don't have to, this is for me and my companion."

"Come on, you might need our help and besides you owe it to Sherry. If she wasn't here and they fought, you'd have been put in jail for causing a ruckus even if you didn't fight!"

Raising an eyebrow C.C. was impressed by the boy's craftiness. "All right, you can help us…"

Oz threw up his hands like he was throwing confetti! "Yeah we get to help C.C.-neechan!"

Gilbert only shook his head at his friend's antics but knew he was trying to make C.C. smile. Even though he still had his doubts he wanted to help them look for their friend. Since he went through a similar problem with Oz being thrown to the abyss he knew what heartache one could go through.

Sharon and the others soon went to explain about themselves; about chains, the family's they were from and how they worked for Pandora and why.

C.C. was baffled about the stuff she learned. In her head she thought on what Beatrice told her about meeting different things and chains in this world. She would have to eventually tell them the truth on some matters down the line.

"What is this person's name then?" Gilbert asked C.C.

She answered without hesitation. "His name is Lelouch Lamperouge!"

Gilbert's eyes widened in disbelief while Sharon gave a soft gasp.

"What's wrong you two, you know who this guy is?" Oz asked confused.

He didn't say anything.

Grabbing hold of the situation C.C. asked again if they knew Lelouch?

"Everyone's heard of Lelouch because he's been adopted by one of the great families a couple of years back…" Sharon explained.

C.C. thought on the matter. "I learned about that from some books you lent me when I arrived here. If he's not here then which family is it?"

"One other known family; the Barma family!" She answered.

* * *

At Lutwidge academy there was a male with short black-hair and eyes reading a book in the library. He looked completely bored at what he was doing.

A girl with long blonde-hair sat next to him also reading a book about an occult. "Lelouch what is the matter?" Ada Vessalius asked her friend. "You usual like it when we have free period?"

Lelouch gave a shrug. "I do but I can't help but seem bored with this mundane life…"

Ada casted a cute frown at him. "You always thing something is missing in your life, Lelouch? Don't you think you should be happy you have one?"

His heart jumped a beat for a second on what she said. Why would a phrase like that get to him?

Giving him a concerned look she asked if he was all right which he said yes too.

He then said he would get some fresh air and meet up with her around dinner time. Ada gave a lovely smile at him and continued with her reading.

Lelouch walked outside and looked at this academy. He had come here for a couple of years now and he wondered one thing; how in the hell he got here?

All he could vaguely think about is his amnesia and how his right eye had bothered him a couple of days ago.

Looking up at the sky he wondered if his life would change soon.

* * *

**Lelouch has finally been shown and he is the adopted son of Rufus Barma; more information on that when the story shifts to him.**

**Suzaku's battle with Break ends in a draw and now C.C. explains the circumstances on who they are a bit. She will eventually tell them about being from another world which might shock some characters or it could not.**

**Yeah I think I will break these chapters down like this for somewhat faster updates. I think the next chapter will officially move things along with what's going to happen. In what capacity, I have no clue since I need to think on it.**

**However I do have some hope for this story since I have thought on how to link up C.C. and Break's history together along with how Zero will be up in this business.**

**Who knows he might try to join the Baskervilles or get all the chains for himself?! Something to think about I guess.**

**Review if you want.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Rebirth of the King

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to their respective authors and creators.**

**Hello ones who read this story! I've had trouble writing this story but I'm not giving up. This chapter will be short in detailing Lelouch and his adoption to the Barma family.**

**Does the head of the family suspect that Lelouch holds something within him?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rebirth of the king**_

* * *

It was the evening and Lelouch was reading a book to keep his mind occupied. After finishing his day with Ada he decided to loaf around in his room for the evening.

This was his second year at Lutwidge academy and all he felt for everything he was doing was boring and he didn't even understand why!

It's like something is missing in his life! Ever since he was found three years ago by Duke Barma, in a state of amnesia, he's been trying piece together his lost memories. Living in a life of nobility seemed easy for him as well; it was like it was second nature to him.

_Did I live like this before? _Lelouch thought on the matter.

He didn't grasp why this happened. When he finally awoke he saw his father's valet, Reim Lunettes, and he explained how Lelouch would be adopted into the Barma dukedom and become Rufus Barma, current head of the family, adopted child.

"As my master says it 'If the Nightray's can adopt some riff-raff off the streets then certainly someone of my status can as well!' end quote." Reim mentioned to Lelouch, he spoke in a hesitant voice trying not to offend the teen.

The black-haired looked surprised for a second; his first thought was his new father sounded like an arrogant ass-hole!

So after that day his name became Lelouch Barma. He went to parties and other social events to get him up and running with the aristocrats. To everyone's surprise he was a genius when it came to chess and other mind related materials and was a good cook!

His father also made him a part of Pandora as well. Lelouch knew about basic information regarding the abyss and chains. He also knew about his father's own chain as well. Lelouch didn't care much for the power that chains could offer.

Lelouch grimaced at what he was thinking. _It's not like I care about that…it's strange that I have all those skills though…_

Every time he tried thinking about his past his mind would go black. The skinny teen found it curious on why he was found that way. Could it be he had a past that was full of sorrow?

Pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose he figured he'd been to cooped up in his room and decided to head outside to get some air. Even though there was a curfew on when students had to be in the dorms Lelouch, being a tactical expert, figured out a secret path to take to get him outside campus and experience the night life! He had done that as soon as he entered the academy.

Lelouch wore a red jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, blue jeans and black shoes. Sneaking out of the bedroom and into the hallway he went to the far end of the area and looked for the door.

It took a second and pressed. The door opened and headed down the stairs. _It's amazing the stuff they have around this place,_ He thought smiling. _I doubt even the teachers know about it._

Upon finding the exit he headed out and breathed in the night air. He wondered what he was going to do tonight. He could head to the bad part of town and see if there was any illegal gaming going on? Nah, Ada would nag him about doing stuff like that.

As he thought about the pretty blonde another image came to his head; the face was blurry but he could make out orange hair and could tell it was a girl. The image left as quickly as it came.

What in the world was that? That seemed to have happened lately where he would have some random image of someone he never knew!

Lelouch figured it could be linked to his past but that couldn't be. He was found when he was just fourteen years old and the image of the girl looked like she was in high school.

_It's probably nothing; I'm thinking too much into it_ Of course he did have a brief feeling of kinship with whoever that girl was.

* * *

A little later at night Lelouch found himself in an underground area where there were aristocrats and other people moving about their business. There were some hookers looking for a good time, illegal matches that dealt with fighting (regular or with chains) or gambling.

No matter what there would always be the underbelly of any society.

Looking on in apathy, Lelouch thought that he should pick something to do to waste some time on. As he looked about ready to screw some people at Black Jack with his highly advanced intellect he saw that there was some trouble in the front of the entrance.

_What could be happening now; some guy get locked out of a room wearing assless pants again?_ He saw it before once and it blinded him for weeks! Well not really but it made him want to start thinking about therapy.

His eyes widened at seeing his friend and classmate, Ada Vessalius in the front trying to get in! Why would she be here, he had wondered and rushed to meet her.

Before he could however a man, as big as a bear, made his way to the entrance. His eyes looked happy as he saw the sweet, innocent girl.

"Hello there, what brings you here little girl?" He asked, voice dripping with fake kindness.

Ada looked positively terrified as the man leered at her. The blonde teen was only here because she discovered Lelouch left his room again and being the kind of person to worry about her friends, she followed him.

_The only reason I knew he left was because Vincent mentioned it to me as he came to visit me. _She thought as she gathered her courage.

As people crowded the area Lelouch tried to break through them but couldn't. Curse his vitality for not being strong!

"I'm looking for a friend of mine; he came here not too long ago!" She squeaked out to the man.

The burly man grinned. "A friend, huh?"

She gave a firm nod. "He has short black hair and has a look of indifference on his face," She described Lelouch.

Hearing the description Lelouch looked abashed. _What does she mean I look indifferent! That's just my usual facial feature, Ada!_

Looking at the high school student, the bear man bellowed out a laugh. "I might know where this kid is,"

Her eyes got wide. "You know who he is?"

"Yeah, he usually comes by. He's got quite the reputation; always winning big and some of the female tenants have a thing for him!"

The poor girl's face had a blush to them. She never suspected Lelouch was into hookers?

As if hearing her thoughts the black-haired teen wanted to sob for a moment. _Dammit, I thought I was remaining inconspicuous but I shouldn't be surprised that people would talk! I have to get her out of here!_

Before he could however some guys he didn't know stopped him from proceeding! One gripped his neck hard while the other grabbed his arms!

He was about to yell at them but one clamped a hand over his mouth. Struggling he tried to get Ada's attention but the younger sister of Oz ended up after the tower of muscles.

All in her head Ada knew she was doing something foolish but she was concerned with Lelouch's behavior lately. If she could get him out of here she could talk him out of coming to these kinds of places.

_Lelouch…_she thought.

_Don't be foolish Ada, you ever hear about going with strangers? _He gripped in his head but he ended up getting punched in the stomach. All he saw was darkness.

"Is this the one?" The one thug asked.

"Yeah this is the chump! Let's take him to the basement!" Second thug mentioned.

They moved him to said place. It felt like a long while before Lelouch woke up and what he saw were the thugs with their backs to him.

Thinking frantically on what to do Lelouch blamed this scenario on him. He usually made sure no one followed him, especially someone like Ada.

He didn't know why but he liked her presence, like a younger sister. He could think of the first time they met as he got introduced to the class and even though he was somewhat introverted the pretty blonde gravitated to him.

_She's my friend and I don't want some trash treating her like she's a free ride!_ He glared disdainfully at his captives. If only he had power to get out of here and get to her!

Lelouch closed his left eye. It felt weird for a while now and he couldn't grasp why it would be wonky! Then a flash of memory went through his head. In this he was in a black school suit in a ditch. A solider held a gun at his head. Then before the shot could be fired a girl with green hair and yellow eyes asked him if he wanted power!

Replying with a "yes" the girl kissed him on the lips and he felt something being born. He snapped out of what he thought was a delusion and the girl's voice echoed saying that "You have the power of the king!"

_The king; I like the sound of that! _ He kept a grin from his face as one of his captives saw him move briefly.

"What the hell wrong, kid?" The man demanded as he got closer to him. "You cursing your luck for coming to this shit hole?" He stuck his face in Lelouch's. "You should have kept your skinny ass home, boy!"

Purple eyes met brown as a red sigil appeared in his left eye. "And you know what I think scum?" He then whispered his command. "Die…"

The man didn't know what happened next. He nodded grabbed the nearest thing he saw, a hammer, and bashed his brains in!

Two men saw what their friend was doing and tried stopping them but the man screamed adamantly at them and killed himself in a matter of seconds. Blood gushed to the ground and he died with his eyes open.

Lelouch looked stunned for a moment at what he did but soon had a sick satisfaction at what happened. His face looked like a devil at the moment.

The thugs looked fearful and looked at Lelouch with hate filled eyes. "What did you do to him, jackass?" One cried adamantly.

Second thug grabbed Lelouch by the scruff of his neck and gave a shake. "Tell us, you skinny prick!"

Smiling with arrogance he looked him dead in the eye. "This; you will follow my any of my commands!" With that said the man lowered him down. "By your command, master!"

Telling his new slave to untie him the thug did. The last thug looked on disbelief. "What the hell, stop doing that, we have a job!"

"I only follow my master's command, not you!" He said in a dead tone.

Laughing at this new development Lelouch looked at him. "Don't worry, it will fine…"

A loud scream was heard from the basement.

* * *

In the room, Ada tried fending off the grizzly man. She's been avoiding his advances for the pass thirty minutes and as she entered the room Ada knew it was a mistake.

"Stay away me!" She yelled at him as she covered her breasts. The man stuck his tongue out in perversion as he looked at her milky skin and his view went to her legs.

"Can't do that; with sweet eye candy like you, why should I?" He grabbed her by her arms which she tried breaking from but she didn't have any strength and closed her eyes.

The smell of alcohol was on his breath which made the poor blonde nausea's to her stomach. Whimpering out for him to stop, Ada dreaded what would happen.

Her Uncle Oscar warned her of men like this and soon thought what she had to do even though she didn't want to.

As he went to kiss her she kneed him in the jewels! Grunting out in pain the man grasped his crotch. "You little bitch!"

He slapped her to the ground and got on top of her, trying to take off her top. "No one does that to me, I'll make you scream so loudly that all the city can hear you!"

Sorroful tears came down her face! She didn want this to happen.

Images of Oz, Gilbert, Oscar and Vincent came to her mind as she thought about the ones she loved. She also thought of Lelouch. "Lelouch…"

Then the grizzly man felt a blow to his head! Falling down Ada saw Lelouch, with some bruises on his face, with a bat in his hand.

"Lulu…" she whispered as he looked down at the man. Eyes widening in bewilderment the handsome teen why that nickname sounded like home to him?

"Get off of her, you trash!" He seethed as he got her from the ground. He would think about that later.

To her view she saw two guys as they held down the man.

"I'm sorry for this Ada…" Lelouch whispered as he hugged her. "You are only here because you were looking for me."

She let him embrace him for a second before he unhooked his arms from her. "Now, it's time I ended this."

Ada didn't know what he was going to do and became wary. As if sensing that Lelouch turned to her and back at the men.

"You two take Ada outside and guard her till I'm out there!" Both bodies complied and led her away from the situation.

Looking disdainfully at the person who almost raped his friend and held me captive he uttered his last command. "By Lelouch Barma's command; you will think you are falling to an endless abyss forever!"

The siglil flew to the man's retina and for and instant nothing happened until the grizzly man had a look of fear etched on his face and started screaming. His hands were held up like he was falling.

Lelouch coldly walked off and shut the door.

* * *

As he got outside Ada got to him and hugged him. "I was worried, what happened to that man?" She asked.

Smiling at her he said that he left him as he was. _She doesn't need to know what I really did._

A flash of pain went through his head as another image appeared; what appeared to be a person in a wheel chair but the face was hazy. It looked like he was caring for the person.

Snapping out of it Lelouch wondered what these flashes were? He soon noted that the men were still hanging around them.

He told Ada to go on ahead, he had to get one more thing. Not liking that he would remain in the seedy place but she acknowledged him and headed back to the good part of the city.

Giving the two a look he told him his last command. "Go kill yourselves!" And he walked off.

* * *

Lelouch dropped Ada off to the girl's dormitory. The blonde thought it curious how they got their without hassle. The boy chuckled uneasily and was happy that Ada was a gullible person.

"Before I leave, how did you know where to find me, Ada?" He asked. "I was careful not for anyone to notice me and you know that's not a place for you to go alone too!"

Ada looked sad for an instant. "I know Lelouch it's just I don't want you getting into any trouble with the student council; Elliot already has issues with you for disregarding school rules!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the mentioned name. _He's had it in for me from day one; I wonder how Leo deals with that idiot? _"Don't worry about him, now tell me, who told you?"

The look on Ada's face looked uncomfortable. "While I was heading back to the dorm, Vincent talked with me for a minute and told me where you were headed."

"Vincent?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "As in Vincent Nightray? He saw me; what in the world is that sewer rat skulking around this place?!"

Ada tried calming him down. "Don't say that about Vincent, he's a nice person!"

Lelouch looked at his sister figure with pity. He never trusted Vincent Nightray. If Elliot was a pain in the ass than Vincent surpassed that ten times full!

"You shouldn't have listened to a word says!" His voice angry.

"I was worried about you, I didn't want anything happening to you!" Surprisingly she was being stubborn.

Sighing he relented. "I'll admit I was at fault but you don't have to worry Ada," he gave her another brotherly hug. "I can take care of myself. I'll be happy knowing you are here safe!"

Ada hugged him back. She felt like being in the arm of a sibling. She soon thought of Oz and wondered how he was doing?

"I'm heading back to my room, so I'll see you in class later!" He departed.

"Don't skip this time, all right Lelouch?" She scolded him like a mother.

He gave her a thumbs up and was out of there. Ada closed her door and headed off to sleep.

Lelouch headed back to his room, using that power to get out of any sticky situations and wondered how he got this power. It felt like it was a part of him and for whatever reason he knew that he could only use it once against a person. If he tried it on the same person it wouldn't work.

Resting on his bed he muttered one word. "Geass…" That was the powers name but why would he know that. _I'm going to figure this out!_

* * *

In the Nightray mansion Vincent Nightray, younger blood brother of Gilbert Nightray and adoptive older brother to Elliot Nightray, hung out in his study. His servant Echo, a girl with little emotion, keeping him company.

Drinking a brandy the light blonde haired man with one red-eye and the other golden smirked. He had the interesting night. He had told the fool girl Ada about what happened to Lelouch.

He smiled delightfully at the situation. Thinking on how Ada almost got herself raped excited him but not in a pervasive way.

"To think she was lucky enough to be saved by that brat Lelouch," He frowned as he thought about Rufus's adopted son. "Oh well, that power of his did come to bear fruit so I won't do anything for a time. Speaking of which,"

He turned to see another person in the room; the figure wore a red cloak.

"How is my older brother?" he asked the figure.

The cloaked figure spoke in a feminine tone. "He is fine for the moment; those two from another world came as planned. Now we will be making our move soon!"

"Do what you want but I will have the power that Lelouch wields and soon I will hold the power of the abyss!" Vincent stated.

The figure doubted he would have harness to the power of the abyss but she kept quiet. All she cared about was bringing back their lord.

The light blue short-haired Echo remained quiet as she didn't like the look on Vincent's face. Soon things would take an interesting turn for this world.

* * *

Back at the Rainsworth mansion C.C. was in the guest room. She was about ready for bed but not before she gripped her eye! Gasping for a second she knew only one person who could do that and it wasn't Suzaku.

"Is that you, Lelouch?" She whispered.

* * *

**Third chapter ends!**

**I wanted to get Lelouh's introduction done so the main players are set! He is having flash backs of his past and has regained his geass ability. What role does he have to play in this game? **

**Him and Ada have a sibling relationship so it's nothing romantic. Thinking on the matter I would say Lelouch wouldn't get along with Vincent, given that the latter is a twister bastard! **

**Now the hard part is linking all this up! Sorry for the delay but I hope you will stick with this story!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
